


last friday’s momol sesh

by oohshethun



Category: EXO, EXOL, KaiSoo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 05:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15381651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oohshethun/pseuds/oohshethun
Summary: Kyungsoo Do is the team captain of the volleyball team, no one knows how he handles both sports and academics dahil with honors tong si bakla pero is still having fun at the same time. Kim Jongin. kasama ng kanyang bestfriend sa basketball, timid sa unang tingin, mukhang sophisticated (conyo ang gago) pero may balitang kumakalat na he’s a closeted fuccboi. Let’s sum it up, party, truth or dare, lasing, dare, laro.





	last friday’s momol sesh

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS SOME CLICHE COLLEGE FIC KASI IM IN THE MOOD FOR IT, THIS IS A SEQUEL (KUMBAGA HAK) FOR SUREBOL PERO STORY TO NI JONGIN AT KYUNGSOO HEHEHE

“Kyungsoo! You’re weak ah!” sigaw ng friend niyang si Jongdae Kim from mascom (kateam din ni Baek)

 

“No I’m not, I just play it safe with truth,” sabi ni Kyungsoo holding his first beer.

 

Today is Friday, their friend and senior Kris Wu is having a party and they’re playing truth or dare

 

Bago lang nagstart ang game and whenever kay kyungsoo nakaturo ang bunganga ng empty beer bottle, he always choose truth.

 

Actually Kyungsoo is the timid type of party guy (if there’s such a thing) hindi siya kj pero di din siya sobrang harot or wildt pag party—ehem baek ehem-

 

Speaking of Baek, nakita niya kanina si Chanyeol, ang sharam daram ni Baekhyun since first year.

 

Ang alam kasi ni Chanyeol Park, straight si Baekhyun dahil ka-team niya ito kung maka “ _NO HOMO BRO GANUN TALAGA_ ” pota ha, imagine gaano kapressure si bakla THANK GOD HINDI SIYA CLOSETED.

 

WALA DIN NAMAN SIYANG LOVE LIFE.

 

And as if the one beer was suddenly multiplied by 10.

 

They’re on their 16th round of truth or dare?? He doesn’t even know it himself

 

“Kyungsoo Do, truth or dare?” tanong ni junmyeon, senior niya and a former volleyball captain din.

 

“dARE PARA MAIBA YUNG LALA HA” _sht, this is alcohol intoxication taking over him._

 

“Wow, sampung botelya lang pala ang katapat mo,” side comment ni Jongdae Kim na natawa ng sandali.

 

“Find a person na willing mag 7minutes in heaven sayo dun,” sabi ni Jongdae sabay turo sa closet.

 

“hEY,,” WOW IBA TALAGA ANG POWER NG ISANG KYUNGSOO DO, tipsy na siya gAHd

 

“heyyy,” SHIT THAT SMIRK. THAT NOTORIOUS SMIRK HE KNOWS THIS DUDE

 

Pakboi ata si kuya eh??? Pero it’s fine gwapo naman why nOT HEHEHEHE.

 

“This is a dare, are you g sa 7 minutes in heaven there? Please my friends are going to think na I’m chicken or weak,” he said while pouting.

 

_If he’s suma cum laude, he’s also suma cum lande._

 

He can take anyone with his innocent pacute. EDI SIYA NA ANG LIBOG NA MUKHANG INOSENTE

 

“Yeah sure,” pumasok sila sa closet at naghiyawan ang mga tao.

 

Nasa loob na sila, thank god sakto naman para sa kanilang dalawa ang sikip ng closet.

 

“You’re cute pala when malapit,” the tall guy said.

 

Kaya PALA LASING DIN ANG GAGO.

 

The smell of alcohol is evident in his breath.

 

“What should we do?” and as if that was a magic word, kaya si baek at ksoo ang notorious super twins simply kasi maharot sila in a different way,

 

Kyungsoo is the type of harot na mattrigger lang pag SOBRA na ang alcohol na naintake, si Baek ang tipong isang baso palang biglang maguusap about sa CRUSH NIYANG SI CHANYEOL AT ANG PAGNANASA NIYA SAKANYA.

 

“ **If you’re g, I’m g** ,” Kyungsoo says closing his eyes as the alcohol kicks in, HARDCORE.

 

Lumapit si jongin, and kyungsoo’s heartbeat went extra mile FAST.

 

Shit.

 

They’re kissing wtf?????

 

AT ETO ANG MALALA, HE FELT HIS KAMOMOL SMIRK THEN BIT HIS LIP AFTERWARDS.

 

 _MODUS BA TO????? SIGE SER KUNIN MO NA ANG KALULUWA KO_ —sabi ng inner thoughtz ni kyungsoo.

 

After their momol parang nagmistulang mapa ang katawan ni kyungsoo at nilakbay ng mga kamay ng boy na ito.

 

Oh shit, this is getting steamy, Kyungsoo thoughts.

 

Wala na sa tamang huwisyo si kyungsoo, who would be? Hot guy momol, alcohol intoxications, you’re basically drifting to cloud 9(exo’s best song) at this point.

 

“3, 2, 1 TIMES UP!” sigaw ng mga tao sa labas ng closet.

 

SHIT THEY BOTH FORGOT NA LIMITED LANG ANG OFFER NILA FOR EACH OTHER HALS

 

BIGLA BUMITAW SI KYUNGSOO

 

nung umalis sila, BIGLANG NAGCLOSE ANG LIGHTS??? UY GAGO THIS IS VERY UNCANNY???? WHAT IS HAPPENING???

 

“Guys!!! Sorry, just a shortage, this usually happens here, I’ll go down to check on it,” said the host of the party.

 

Wala silang nakikita lahat ay since walang music naririnig niya lahat ng mga lasing na bulong ng mga tao sa paligid nila ng Guy na ito.

 

 _That was HELLA INTENSE 10/10 would do it again_ —ay anoba iniisip mo Kyungsoo Do

 

“Did you get the goods there?” tanong ng tropa niyang naiintriga

 

“nEVER UNDERESTIMATE THE POWER OF KYUNGSOO,” hiyaw niya na ikinatawa nila.

 

Still no electricity, nahanap ni kyungsoo ang nearest couch (he thinks?). Habang nakaupo si kyungsoo, contemplating about life as a whole, he felt someone close to him.

 

“Hey, you were great inside,” sabi nung lalaking naging kamomol niya, he knows it’s HIM kasi, voice, it’s very familiar pero sa lawak ng campus nila at sa dami niyang kilalang estudyante can his DRUNK self identify this _mysterious momol sesh guy???_

 

Putangina mapapasubo si Kyungsoo dito.

 

Shet.

 

“Uh, thanks, it was just a dare, _no_ _biggie_ ,” **UY GAGO BIGGIE KAYA YON TANGA** his inner thoughts speak.

 

“I actually enjoyed it, try natin again some other time?” kahit tuwid ang pagsasalita nanonotice parin ni kyungsoo ang pagkatipsy ng lalaki.

 

At dahil lasing din siya, di niya na namalayan ano nangyari afterwards.

 

Ayan tayo eh.

 

—

 

“ **Kyungs,** uy kyungie gising na,” ah pOTA sino ba tong nanggigising sakanya? SARAP SAPAKIN.

 

“Ano???” iritang sagot niya.

 

“Wag mo nga ako tinatarayan 12:00pm na, it’s Saturday, di ka ba hahanapin ng parents mo???” nakilala niya na ang boses. Jongdae.

 

“What???? Shit.” malutong na mura ni kyungsoo.

 

Gago, he forgot!! He was drunk last night.

 

He’s sober but,,, hEADACHE.

 

“sabay ka na sakin, my friend is driving me,” sabi ni jongdae tsaka tinuro yung sasakyan sa labas.

 

Nagpaalam muna sila tsaka sumakay sa tinurong sasakyan.

 

Minseok Kim. Senior, former soccer star player.

 

Since sober na si kyungsoo at mahiyain na siya pero INTRIGA PARIN HE TEXTED JONGDAE KAHIT NA LITERAL NA NASA HARAP NIYA LANG.

 

:sure ka ba na FRIEND mo yan? :’)

  
[oo gago]

  
:mamatay?

  
[INAANO KITA]

 

Nagkatinginan sila at nginitian ni kyungsoo ang naiiritang jongdae.

 

Soon later nahatid na siya sakanilang bahay, nagpasalamat at nagpaalam na siya tsaka pumasok.

 

_Yes! Wala sila mama._

 

Pumasok na siya sakanyang kwarto and contemplated about **LAST FRIDAY NIGHT.**

 

he was drunk.  
he played a little.  
he was with jongdae.  
they played truth or dare... diba..?  
yup, he did.  
then,  
then,

 

“FUCK.” ISANG MALUTONG NA MURA NIYA ( _OO CAPSLOCK_ )

 

his inner thoughts were speaking in toni g’s voice “ **TEXT EVICT <SPACE> KYUNGSOO SEND TO 2366**”

 

“Kyungsoo Do, matalino ka naman pero bakit ka nagiibang tao pag lasing?” kausap niya sa sarili.

 

Humiga siya sa kama at sumigaw sa unan.

 

NAG MOMOL SESH SILA NI JONGIN KIM.

 

THE JONGIN KIM.

 

SI JONGIN KIM NA CLOSETED FUCKBOY DAW.   
SI JONGIN KIM NA TEAM MATE NG BESTFRIEND NIYANG SI BAEKHYUN.  
SI JONGIN KIM NA FLIRTY.  
SI JONGIN KIM NA HOT AT GWAPO.  
SI JONGIN KIM NA CONYO.  
SI JONGIN KIM NA B-BALL, ARAL, LANDE IS LIFE  
THAT JONGIN KIM.

putangina,

he thinks about the setbacks of his actions like he usually does.

 

if he says this to Baekhyun, nonstop tukso ang abot niya, mahihiya na siya for life, and MALALANTAD NA ANG TOTOONG PAGKATAO NG TOP STUDENT AND ATHLETE NA KILALA NG MARAMI.

 

shit.

 

Actually pag iisipin mo, it’s not a big deal. BUT IT IS TO THE REPUTATION CONSCIOUS KYUNGSOO DO.

 

but, YES THERES A BUT, (AT MALUSOG DIN ITO)

 

He’s kyungsoo do after all,, he always finds a way.

 

Hiif there’s a will, _THERE IS JACKET CHERRY MOBILE AND PAYBTAWSAN_. Hehe

 

Ok, here’s the plan, ACT LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED.

 

 **NOTHING**.

 

Pero if he knows na ikaw yun, THEN PLAN B, SAY NA HINDI IKAW YUN AND FALSE ACCUSATION ANG LAHAT.

 

gago kyungsoo do, what are you doing mumc jols huhu

 

Pero sige nalang, does he even have a choice after his lande and tanga self crossover??? Infinity war is SHAKING.

 

he calms a bit thinking that it’s Saturday and he has the whole Sunday to chill.

 

—

and NOW, KYUNGSOO FEELS LIKE THE WORLD IS R00D, SUNDAY FELT LIKE ONE SECOND????

 

 _bAkiT KASALAnAN Ko???? PARAng KAsaLAnAn KO?????_ Huhu

 

“Mumc karls you’re heeeeerreeee” Baek screeched pagdating ni kyungsoo sa cafeteria.

 

“Kamusta weekend mo bakla?” tanong agad sakanya ni B.

 

Shit, alam niya ba?????

 

“Oks lang,” ACT NORMAL.

 

“Buti naman, because I had a great weekend, we practiced kahapon at pinanggigilan nanaman ni daddy ang ass ko” ito talagang si BAEKHYUN BYUN walang filter ang bunganga.

 

“Sira,” sabi ni kyungs sabay binatukan ang bestfriend.

 

“aRAY HA! MAPANAKIT”

 

they were eating after the short kamustahan.

 

“Uy! Si Jongin oh! Yung teammate ko... JONGSKIE! HERE!” kaway ni Baekhyun.

 

Shit.

 

Code red CODE RED.

 

“Uhm.. B, najejebs ako, g lang ako sa cr sandale ha?????” bago pa makapagsalita si Byun, umalis na agad si Kyungsoo.

 

.. GAGO ANG OBVIOUS MO BAKLA. he scolds himself mentally (wow) after entering the comfort room.

 

after approximately 20 minutes, lumabas na si kyungsoo sa loob ng cr.

 

“Hey,”

 

Shit. He knows that voice.

 

“You’re kyungsoo right?” FUCK.

 

“Uhm yes, you know me... how?” NICE ONE, puri ni kyungsoo sa sarili after he replied in a not nervous way.

 

“Baekhyun, you’re his bestfriend diba? He mentioned earlier kasi bigla ka nag go after he called me,” he said.

 

“Ohh, sorry, haha,” awkward na tawa niya.

—

 _FIRST ENCOUNTER_ : **SUCCESS**.

 

The next encounters were the same.

 

[baks wun, here at lib. G na bilis!]

 

hays umagang umaga pinapaunta na siya ni B sa lib. May gwapo nanaman siguro.

 

:wait

 

papunta na sana siya, AND AS _CLICHE_ AS IT IS NATUMBA SIYA HOLDING HIS 2 NOTEBOOKS AND HIS BOOK.

 

at MAS _CLICHE_ IS SOMEONE HELPED HIM

 

GUESS WHO

 

MR. JONGIN KIM.

 

“Uy, be careful next time ha,” jongin said in a calm tone.

 

Fuck. His eyes sent kyungsoo to oblivion.

 

Nakakalula.

 

“Huh? Ah, yeah, sorry,”

 

“It’s ayt. No biggie” Jongin replied.

 

“Where you going pala?” Jongin said.

 

Naalala tuloy ni kyungsoo yung happenings nung Party.

 

_gagO_

 

“sa lib, baek is there eh,”

 

“Oohh, can I go with you? I’ll wait nalang for Sehun there, since this dude is always late, we should be making our draft,” Jongin said.

 

GRADE CONSCIOUS SI PAPC WOW TURN ON

 

“Oh, sure I guess..”

 

Sabay sila pumunta sa lib.

 

_ANG LAKI TALAGA NI JONGIN :’)_

 

Nakakapanliit.

 

Fast forward after that awkward walk nakarating na sila sa library.

 

Since nakaupo si baek sa long table ng lib, he suggested na dun na rin maghintay si Jongin kay Sehun para tipid (??)

 

Nakaupo si jongin sa harap niya.

 

And he didn’t even know how pero nakapagstudy naman ng maayos si kyungsoo.. BUT HE CANT HELP STEALING GLANCES.

 

“Uy si jongdae oh” Baek whispers.

 

Umupo naman si jongdae sa tabi ni kyungsoo.

 

At as usual pag magkasama si B and JD.. nagchismisan yan.

 

But he didn’t mind and continued reading the book he was reading earlier.

 

“Actually ang wild ko talaga pag lasing, aaminin ko, pero si ewan ko talaga how he manages to stay innocent,”

 

“Di ka ba nainform mumc??? May nakamomol yan nung Party dun kay kris wu eh!” as expected. MADALDAL ANG DALAWANG TO.

 

“w h a t???? Legit??”

 

“Yup, pero di namin nakita kasi nagbrownout that time,”

 

_FUCK PLEASE STOP._

 

He secretly looked at jongin, he was listening but wasn’t that interested.

 

“Sayang I wasn’t there,” Baek said.

 

“Nandun ka ba that time Jongskie? Diba you were invited din?” asked ni Baek bigla sa nananahimik na si Jongin.

 

“Ah, yeah, pero I was late that time and I don’t really remember anything,”

 

he looks cool, does he remember???

 

He recalls that night.

 

RIGHT, HE WAS DRUNK SO MAYBE HE DOESNT REMEMBER???

 

YES! OH MY GOD.

 

“ _Oh, sehun_ ,” despite in the middle of thinking about things kyungsoo laughed slightly because ironically sehun’s whole name is Sehun Oh, and as far as kyungsoo knows, magkasama si Sehun and Jongin sa dance troop.

 

“We’ll go ahead na Guys ah,” pagpaalam ni Jongin.

 

“Yeah sure,” Baek said.

 

parang nawalan ng tinik si Kyungsoo sa dibdib.

 

Phew.

 

“Hals, ako rin, my friend is waiting na rin for me, bye guys,” paalam din ni jongdae.

 

“Bakla ikaw nanonotice kita ha para nagiiba ang aura mo pag kasama si Jongin,”

 

“Gago hindi ah,”

 

“Hmm.. pero kwento ka naman sino ba nakamomol mo???”

 

“Ha??? Di ko nakita kasi nga nagbrownout bigla,” palusot niya which is HALF TRUE NAMAN HA!

 

“Sus, boses???”

 

“I was so drunk, malay ko ba,” PARA TALAGA TONG SI BOBBIE, LAHAT MAY SAGOT. OO NA IKAW NA.

 

“Eh masarap?” bigla nabuhayan yung boses ni Baekhyun, as usual

 

“Pweds na,”

 

“AY GRABE SIYA OH.”

 

At nauwi ang fast talk nila sa tawanan, like always.

—

Today is Thursday, a day before the volleyball team’s do or die game for finals.

 

Pressured talaga si kyungsoo.

 

Pero eto siya, nililigpit ang maharot niyang best friend.

 

“Oh, kyungsoo, bakit kasama mo ba Baek?” tanong ng mama niya paguwi.

 

“Ah, nalasing kasi, I asked permission naman kay tita sabi niya iuwi ko muna siya dito for the mean time,” tuamango naman ang ina.

 

“Ok, I’ll get a towel and warm water,” his mom said.

 

Dinala na ni kyungsoo si baekhyun sa kanyang kwarto.

 

This isn’t a foreign situation naman, he did this many times for B.

 

“Pota sabi ko kay game ako bukas inuna talaga Ang harot, classic Baekhyun Byun, tsk tsk,” ani Kyungsoo habang inaalis ang sapatos ni Baekhyun.

 

Ganito talaga si Kyungsoo. Maalaga.

 

—

 

The night was quick, and the next thing he knew it was morning.

 

His body woke up by itself at 6am. Dala na rin siguro ng adrenaline rush because finals later.

 

He cooked breakfast and nagdala na rin for Baek na tulog parin.

 

Umakyat na siya papunta sa kwarto

 

And minutes later..

 

“Ay powta,”

 

“Ayan sige lasing pa, alam mong walang filter yang kalandian mo pag lasing diba?” sabi ni Kyungsoo na inaabutan siya ng tubig.

 

Tumingin muna si baek sa paligid, ang pinagkaiba nila mas malibis mag sober up si kyungsoo kesa kay Baek.

 

“Shet ang sakit ng ulo ko, ano ba nangyari kagabi?”

 

Tinignan ni kyungsoo kaibigan, siraulo talaga to kahit kailan

 

“Gaga ka talaga, alam mo bang malapit mo nang iexpose ang sarili mong kalibugan kay chanyeol kagabi?” Chill na sabi ni kyungsoo

 

“ANO????”

 

“Hala ayan, alam mo bang sinabi mo kagabi nung before kitang iuwi na “Ang unfair ng mundo, ang dali kong tumira sa court pero ako di mo pa tinitira,” alam mo ba yon???”

 

nakita niya na parang naguho ang mundo ni Baekhyun.

 

malutong na nagmura si baek.

 

—

 

It’s afternoon. One hour before the game.

 

Sabi ni Baek sasama daw si Jongin kasi may kapatid siya sa kabilang team.

 

Pero as far as he knows... graduate na lahat ng kapatid ni jongin??? Pero yun ang chismis di niya rin alam.

 

—

It’s game time.

 

“GO KYUNGSOO DO!!” Baekhyun shouts.

 

Grabe, parang di obvious na nagwalwal kahapon, pero megaphone tao version naman si baekhyun.

 

The game starts.

 

The crowd roars, his heart is pounding.

—

Shit. They lost.

 

Nakakadissapoint lang.

 

_Because it’s set 5, SET 5!!!!_

 

“It’s fine guys, at least we had fun,” their coach said.

 

Kyungsoo smiles despite the pain.

 

Dumeretsyo siya kay baekhyun kahit pawis na siya and hugged him tight, ganito rin naman si baek sakanya pag natatalo or nananalo sa basketball.

 

“It’s fine, you all did your best naman kyungs”

 

“I’ll go get your bag,” sabi ni Baek out of the blue, before niya pa ma kontra ito, umalis na siya agad.

 

“Congrats pala sa kapatid mo,” sabi ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin.

 

“Actually, I really don’t have a sibling playing..”

 

“Huh?”

 

“It was just a dumb excuse Baek said that I should do, ewan ko why I agreed,” Jongin said with a faint laugh.

 

“Did you remember sa party ni kris, you were asked to play 7 minutes in heaven by jongdae..” jongin starts after a second or so 

 

“Y-you remembered?” Kyungsoo stuttered.

 

Fuck. MAy pa act normal chuchu pa tayo  nagmukha tuloy tayong boo boo the fool dito mumc.

 

“Why wouldn’t I? That’s the best thing that ever happened to me,” Jongin said.. AND SMIRKED. THAT NOTORIOUS SMIRK 

 

WHAT.

 

“I know na confused ka, and since di ko na talaga kaya itago ang feelings ko, I’ll reveal to you nalang lahat,”

 

“Ever since naging ka-team ko si Baek, I saw you two and I found you cute agad the first time I saw you, thought it was just infatuation but it lasted for 2 years and my heart is still pounding like crazy pag nakikita kita,” JONGIN EXPLAINS THE WHOLE SCENARIO 

 

Kyungsoo stayed silent and processed everything.

 

“Actually, nung pinili mo ang dare, sinakto talaga yun ni jongdae because he knows I like you, and kris helped me by shutting down the lights kasi ayoko na makilala mo ako kasi I was scared.. pero when you sat on the couch after the party, I was going to introduce myself but when the lights turned on, you were asleep na eh,” 

 

“Then, when I saw you that time sa comfort room I thought you didn’t remember me so I kept that façade,” he continued  

 

Ironic.

 

“Uhm.. I did the same,” Kyungsoo said, actually WHISPERED.

 

“What?” now Jongin was asking the questions.

 

“The next day after that, I knew that was you when I sobered up because your voice and aura was familiar despite na nag brownout,” jongin looked shocked.

 

Who wouldn’t be if they were in this situation diba?

 

“So kasama mo pala si Baek and Jongdae dito?” Kyungsoo asked.

 

“Yeah,” kamot ulo ni Jongin.

 

Pota sa daldal ni Baekhyun _NAITAGO NIYA YON????? SA BESTFRIEND NIYA??? THE WORLD IS AMAZING SOMETIMES._

 

They were silent for almost a minute.

 

“So.. can we hang out sometime?” jongin asked.

 

“Hang out lang?” Natatawang tanong ni kyungsoo.

 

“ **If you’re g I’m g**. Why? Are you interested in sometime more deeper perhaps?” tukso ni jongin.

 

Damn he’s good at this.

 

Which made him remember.

 

“Actually, to be honest with you.. they said na you’re secretly a fuckboy.. I’m actually not that kind of fubu..” Kyungsoo said. ABA DIRETSYUHAN NA DAPAT.

 

“What?? Oh my gosh. No it’s not that. What’s funny is, my friend was actually the one who started that usapan as a joke, but I didn’t know people took it seriously,” jongin explains

 

“So you’re not?” Ask kyungsoo. ANG GUSTO NIYA **ASSURANCE**  

 

“I never really had a fubu or anything similar.. well maybe except a ka-momol,” Jongin said while wiggling his eyebrows.

 

“Gago,” natatawang sabi ni Kyungsoo.

 

“So can we hang?” Asked jongin.

 

“Sure,” sino ba namang aayaw, ani nga ni Baekhyun, _PAG MAY GRASYA, MAGPASALAMAT AT TANGGAPIN NG BUONG PUSO_

 

Dumating na si baek. Scripted talaga tong bakla na to. Pero it’s fine. Hehehe

 

“So.... nagkaaminan na ba?” tumango si Jongin. _Ang cute omg_ Kyungsoo thinks  

 

“Ay! By the way, jongskie lam mo ba nung tinanong ko si kyungsoo kung masarap ba yung momol sesh niyo ang sagot niya pweds na?” And Baekhyun is back to being MADALDAL.

 

“What? That’s lowering myself esteem ha? Do you want me to prove myself to you?” Jongin said and winked at Kyungsoo.

 

_Ok lang pala natalo sa game kanina, at least he won himself a hottie_

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU UWU FOLLOW ME ON TWT @LAYKUUHX AND IG @LAYKUUH 
> 
> WOW HAHAHAHAA PROMOTE NA AKO KAKAMPALAN KO NA ANG MUKHA KO OO SIGE HALA HAHAHAHA HATDOG CGECGE NICENICE HAJSHAJA


End file.
